drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rupert und Ping Pong
'Rupert und Ping Pong '(orig. Rupert and Pong Ping) ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel der Zeichentrickserie "Rupert, der Bär" (1991–1997). Handlung Der kleine Bär verabschiedet sich von seinen Eltern, da er nach draußen gehen und einen Drachen steigen lassen möchte. Kurze Zeit später muss Rupert auf einem Baum klettern um seinen Drachen zu holen, wobei er sich fragt, ob Drachensteigen oder auf einem Baum klettern mehr Spaß macht. Vom Baum aus erblickt er seinen Freund, den Pekinesen Ping Pong, als plötzlich die Erde bebt und eine fahrbare Bohrmaschine erscheint. Aus der Maschine kommen zwei asiatische Männer, die Ping Pong mitnehmen. Im Glauben, dass sein Freund entführt wird, rennt Rupert zum Ort des Geschehens, steigt in die Maschine und packt einen der Männer an den Beinen. Doch Ping Pong kann den erregten Rupert überzeugen, dass er nicht entführt wird, sondern einer Einladung vom chinesischen Kaiser nachgeht. Mit der Bohrmaschine kommen sie schließlich in China an. In China angekommen weist Ping Pong Rupert an eine Trompete zu blasen, damit die Vögel des Kaisers erscheinen. Rupert tut dies und tatsächlich kommen die großen Vögel des Kaisers auf deren Rücken sie zum geheimen Palast gebracht werden. Der Kaiser selbst sitzt auf seinem Thron und auf seinem Schoß sitzt sein kleiner Hausdrache, während ein Maler die beiden auf einem Porträt festhält. Als der Kaiser Ping Pong erblickt steht er voller Freude auf, wobei er allerdings seinen Hausdrachen, sehr zu dessen Ärgernis, zu Boden wirft. Ping Pong begrüßt seinen Freund den Kaiser mit einer traditionellen Verbeugung, so auf Rupert, wenn auch etwas unbeholfen. Der Kaiser weist Ping Pong hin, dass Rupert noch so einiges zu lernen hat. Ping Pong hat die Ehre direkt neben dem Kaiser zu sitzen, was den Hausdrachen verärgert. Rupert will sich auch hinsetzen, wird aber vom heißem Atem des Drachen vertrieben, sodass Rupert vor einem großen Gong sitzen muss, der jedoch geschlagen wird, als der Kaiser ein Festmahl anordnet. Während des Festmahls unterhalten sich der Kaiser und Ping Pong ganz munter in ihrer Landessprache und Rupert tut sich schwer damit, Stäbchen zum Essen zu benutzen. Der Hausdrache allerdings ist wütend und drückt dies durch das Ausstoßen von Qualm aus. Der glückliche Kaiser präsentiert zu Ehren von Ping Pongs Besuch ein Meisterwerk: Ein großes Porträt, das den Kaiser mit Ping Pong an seiner Seite zeigt. Der Drache ist zutiefst empört, dass er nicht in dem Bild verewigt wurde und zieht von dannen, während Rupert ihn fragend ansieht. Der Kaiser und Ping Pong bekommen diese Vorgänge allerdings nicht mit. In der darauffolgenden Nacht machen sich Rupert und Ping Pong zum Schlafen bereit. Ping Pong fragt unterdessen Rupert, ob ihm das Essen überhaupt geschmeckt hat. Rupert erklärt, dass er nur etwas Übung im Umgang mit den Stäbchen braucht und dass der Qualm des Drachen ihn gestört hat. Ping Pong meint, dass Hausdrachen eigen sind. Rupert drückt gegenüber Ping Pong seine Besorgnis aus, dass der Drache ihn nicht mag, ja sogar eifersüchtig sein könnte. Rupert hat die große Sorge, was ein eifersüchtiger Drache anrichten könnte. Doch Ping Pong meint, dass man sich keine Sorgen machen sollte und Rupert fasst den Entschluss sich mit dem Drachen anzufreunden. Während Ping Pong gute Nacht sagt und einschläft, plagt Rupert aber der hungrige Magen und fasst den Entschluss sich einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen. Rupert erblickt was Kleines, das in den Gängen läuft und will dem nachgehen. Bei seiner Erkundung findet Rupert zu seiner Begeisterung eine Obstschale. Als Rupert einen Apfel zu sich nimmt taucht hinter ihm im Vollmond eine große Gestalt auf, die jedoch verschwindet als Rupert sich umdreht. Rupert geht hinaus und fragt sich was für ein Geräusch er gehört hätte. Doch Rupert stößt auf den Hausdrachen des Kaisers, der Ping Pong als neuen Favoriten des Kaisers ansieht. Rupert entgegnet dem Hausdrachen, dass Ping Pong nicht der neue Favorit des Kaisers ist, sondern ein guter Freund. Rupert erklärt, dass auch er sich ins Abseits gedrängt fühlte und bietet dem Hausdrachen seine Freundschaft an, damit sie voneinander lernen können. Dafür hält Rupert ihm die Hand, die der Drache dann schütteln muss, um ihre Freundschaft zu besiegeln. Der Drache schüttelt tatsächlich Ruperts Hand und ist verblüfft, dass sie nun Freunde seien. Kaum ist der Hausdrache erfreut, hören die beiden ein lautes Geräusch, worauf der Hausdrache reuevoll ausstößt, dass es zu spät sei. Rupert hört Ping Pongs Schrei und rennt zum Gemach. Zu Ruperts Entsetzen findet er im Gemach einen riesigen Drachen der Ping Pong packt. Rupert versucht zu helfen mit einem Kerzenständer, doch der Drache speit Feuer um Rupert zu vertreiben die Kerzen entzündet werden und mit Ping Pong in seinen Krallen fliegt er in die Nacht. Der Kaiser erscheint und erkennt den Drachen als den Großen Drachen, der mit Ping Pong davonfliegt. Am darauffolgenden Morgen gibt sich der Kaiser die Schuld an der Entführung Ping Pongs, da er ihn eingeladen hatte. Rupert meint, dass der Kaiser mit seiner Armee Ping Pong retten könnte, doch der Kaiser tut dies als ein unmögliches Ding an, da er weiß, wenn der Große Drache etwas hat, dann gibt er es nicht so einfach wieder her. Der Hausdrache meint mit schuldbewusstem Unterton, dass der Große Drache Ping Pong nichts antun würde. Der Kaiser verlangt sofort zu wissen, was der Hausdrache über Ping Pongs Entführung weiß. Der Hausdrache gesteht, dass er den Großen Drachen dazu überredet hatte Ping Pong fortzuschaffen, da dieser der neue Favorit sei. Der Kaiser ist empört über die ganze Situation und erklärt seinem reumütigen Hausdrachen, dass er fortan aus seinem Königreich verbannt sei. Rupert versucht für den Hausdrachen Partei zu ergreifen, doch der Kaiser bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung. Rupert ist nach wie vor entschlossen Ping Pong zu retten. Trotz aller Zweifel wünscht ihm der Kaiser Glück bei dessen Vorhaben und lässt einen Vogel rufen, der Rupert zum Großen Drachen bringen soll. Der verbannte Hausdrache bittet Rupert um Vergebung und Rupert fragt den verbannten Hausdrachen warum er nicht einfach dem Großen Drachen sagt, dass dies alles ein großes Missverständnis sei. Doch der Hausdrache meint, dass der Große Drache genau so unerbittlich wie der Kaiser sein kann und erzählt Rupert von einer weisen alten Frau, die in einer Höhle lebt und genau weiß wo der Große Drache sei. Rupert fragt, wo er sie finden kann, worauf der Drache erklärt, dass sie ihn finden wird. Rupert ist sich sicher, dass der Kaiser seine Meinung ändern wird, wenn alles wieder gut wird, was der Hausdrache bezweifelt. Rupert fliegt auf dem Rücken des Vogels, der ihn zu einem Gebirge bringt. Der Vogel wartet mit einem zweiten auf Rupert. Rupert sieht sich um bis er stolpert und tatsächlich in der gesuchten Höhle landet. Er trifft die alte weise Frau, die ihn bereits erwartet hat, und übergibt ihm eine Flasche mit Schlafmittel für den Großen Drachen und führt ihn zu einem Gang, der direkt zum Tal des Großen Drachen führt. Rupert will noch nachfragen, doch die alte Frau und ihre Utensilien sind verschwunden. Tatsächlich findet sich Rupert im Tal des Großen Drachen wieder und beobachtet aus sicherer Entfernung, dass aus der Höhle des Großen Drachen Rauch kommt. Der Große Drache erscheint und labt sich sodann an den Blättern eines Baumes. Rupert sitzt unterdessen auf einem Felsen und fragt sich wie er dem Drachen das Schlafmittel einflößen kann. Als Rupert auf die Idee kommt ein Wasserloch mit dem Schlafmittel zu versehen rät eine kleine Eidechse ihm das ab. Mittels eines simplen Rätsels gibt sie Rupert zu verstehen, dass Drachen kein Wasser trinken. Rupert kommt sodann auf die Idee die Blätter mit dem Schlafmittel zu versehen als er hustende Geräusche hört. Aus der Höhle kommt Ping Pong und Rupert macht sich auf dem Weg zu ihm, während die kleine Eidechse enttäuscht nicht weiter mit Rupert spielen zu können das Weite sucht. Ping Pong hustet und der Drache blafft ihn an. Ping Pong versichert dem Drachen, dass er nur frische Luft braucht, da es in der Höhle wie in einem Zoo riechen würde. Ping Pong erblickt sodann Rupert, der sich daran macht sich an dem Drachen anzuschleichen. Um Rupert zu helfen lenkt Ping Pong den Drachen ab und Rupert träufelt das Schlafmittel auf seinem gelben Schal, den er dann auf die Blätter reibt. Der Drache frisst weiter die Blätter, wobei er kurz Ruperts Schal erwischt, aber glücklicherweise es nicht bemerkt. Der Drache will genervt auf Ping Pong losgehen bis er jedoch müde wird und einschläft. Rupert klettert erleichtert vom Baum herunter und versichert Ping Pong, dass der Drache nun wie ein Baby schlafen würde, für Ping Pong ist der Drache alles andere als ein Baby. Ping Pong freut sich, dass Rupert gekommen ist um ihn zu retten, obgleich er sein Tun liebevoll als närrisch beschreibt. Rupert und Ping Pong laufen sodann zu den Vögeln, doch unglücklicherweise fällt ein kleiner Stein auf dem Kopf des Drachen, der ihn aus seinem Schlaf erweckt. Wütend nimmt der Große Drache die Verfolgung auf bis sie zum Palast des Kaisers gelangen. Der Große Drache kommt im Palasthof an und vertreibt die Wachen. Noch ehe der Drache auf Rupert, Ping Pong und dem Kaiser losgehen kann schreitet der Hausdrache ein. Der Hausdrache versucht mit dem Drachen zu reden, aber zeigt sich nicht gerade kooperativ. Der Drache verlangt von Rupert zu wissen, was für eine Lektion er gelernt hätte. Rupert erklärt, dass er einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hätte. Der Drache entgegnet, dass die Lektion darin besteht, dass niemand dem Großen Drachen entkommt und überlebt. Doch Rupert schafft es den Drachen zu überlisten, in dem er ihm erklärt, dass niemand diese Lektion lernt, wenn er alle, die es lernen sollen, röstet. Der Drache erkennt Ruperts Klugheit und weißt ihn an es allen zu erzählen, dass niemand dem Großen Drachen entkommt Rupert und Ping Pong die ersten sind, die dem Großen Drachen entkommen sind und es überlebt haben. Sodann verlässt der Große Drache den Palast. Der Kaiser bedankt sich bei Rupert, worauf Rupert entgegnet, dass auch der Hausdrache seinen Beitrag geleistet hat. Der Hausdrache bereut des Kaisers Gesetz missachtet zu haben und erwartet seine Strafe, wobei Rupert jedoch meint, dass der Hausdrache dies nur getan hatte um ihnen zu helfen. Der Kaiser zeigt sich zunächst unbarmherzig und will bei dem was er sagte bleiben. Rupert meint zu dem Kaiser, dass er in Wut einen Fehler gemacht hätte und dass ein weiser Mann auch ein weiser Mann bleiben würde, wenn er seine Fehler erkennen würde. Ping Pong ist in Sorge, dass Rupert den Kaiser erzürnen würde, da er ihn in Frage stellt. Doch der Kaiser zeigt sich verständnisvoll und erklärt vor seinen Wachen, dass er selbst einen Fehler gemacht hat und begnadigt schließlich seinen Hausdrachen. Sofort verkündet der Kaiser ein Festmahl. Rupert denkt, dass er nun wieder mit Stäbchen essen soll. Doch Ping Pong holt zu Ruperts Erleichterung eine Gabel hervor. Es wird ein Bild vom Kaiser gezeigt, mit Ping Pong zu seiner linken Seite, mit Rupert zu seiner rechten Seite und auf seinem Schoß der Hausdrache. Wieder Zuhause versuchen sich Ruperts Eltern daran mit Stäbchen zu essen, worin sie aber Schwierigkeiten haben. Selbstsicher führt Rupert seine Kunst vor, an die er jedoch scheitert. Doch die ganze Familie ist erheitert und entschließt doch zu ihrem normalen Besteck zu greifen. Trivia * In der Episode wird die Vorstellung aufgegriffen, dass man bis nach China graben kann. * Das Kaiserreich China bestand (mit Unterbrechungen) 2132 Jahre lang bis zur Ausrufung der chinesischen Republik durch Sun Yat-sen am 1. Januar 1912; der letzte Kaiser Aisin Gioro Puyi dankte am 12. Februar 1912 ab. Yuan Shikai, der erste Präsident der Republik China, machte sich 1915 selbst zum "Kaiser von China". Dieses schon 1916 wieder abgeschaffte "Kaiserreich" und spätere Restaurationsversuche sind geschichtlich von geringer Bedeutung. * In der deutschen Fassung wird Pong Ping Ping Pong genannt, sicher wegen der Assoziation mit der umgangssprachlichen Bezeichnung für Tischtennis. Im Original heißt Ruperts Freund Pong Ping, da bei einem chinesischen Namen immer zuerst der Familienname, dann der Vorname folgt. * In der Gestaltung des Großen Drachen werden die Elemente des Europäischen Drachen mit der des Asiatischen Drachen vermischt. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen